Home Tonight
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: Someone's pregnant. What changes will this bring? Will people move out? Get married? Break-up? This will follow the challenges the pregnancy brings. Rated T for language probably... JH ED RK some  attempted  humor, some dra ABANDONED SOWWY  :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or its characters, cast, settings, objects, food, mice, mooses, good china, ect.**

_A/N: omg I had so many different ideas and I didn't know which to do first, so I chose this one. It's probably gonna be kinda lengthy but I'm no psychic so I don't know yet. Set sometime in season 5 or 6 when JH are together and Jackie's living with Donna. Sorry the title doesn't relate too much but I like using song titles and it's the best I could come up with. It's a really good song, so give it a listen if you've never heard it! It's by, who else, Aerosmith! Enjoy (:_

In the basement, Hyde was sitting in his chair with Jackie on his lap, Eric and Donna were cuddling on the couch, Kelso sat on the other chair, and Fez was getting a popsicle from the freezer. Kelso's going on about his "new and improved" firecracker suit but no one's really paying attention "So any way," Kelso said "This one will be less flammable, hopefully. Oh plus it's going to have butt pads and cup holders!" "Kelso man, that's just stupid." Hyde said. "No, it's not Hyde!" Kelso replied, obviously offended. "Fez buddy you don't think it's stupid right?" "Kelso my friend, I do not want to offend you, but it may be your stupidest idea yet." Fez said frowning. "Whoa let's not get carried away their Fez," said Donna laughing. "Well as much as I'd like to stay here, I have to go upstairs." said Jackie standing up. "Why?" asked Donna. "Well number one, I need some pudding." "Man what is up with you and pudding lately?" Eric interrupted, "You ate like the whole bowl we had in our fridge last week." "I don't know!" Jackie snapped "Lately, I've had a craving for pudding, ok! And anyway," she continued, calmer "number two I want to talk to Mrs. Forman." "Again, why?" said Donna "I just want to ask her something!" screamed Jackie and with that ran up the stairs, leaving the rest of the gang very confused.

Jackie sat upstairs in the kitchen, eating a bowl of pudding, when Kitty walked in. "Oh, hello honey," said Kitty, adding a bit cautiously, "I see you're after the pudding again." "Mrs. Forman, can I talk to you?" said Jackie. "Well of course, what's on your mind Jackie?" "I have this…um…friend…" began Jackie, "she doesn't know if she's pregnant or not and since you're a nurse, I said I'd talk to you for her." "Well," said Kitty, thinking, "Does she have cravings, or mood swings?" "Um…yes, and, I guess." said Jackie, "Well she should really go to the doctor or buy a test, but let's see… do you know the last time she had unprotected inter-""No!" Jackie said quickly. "Oh," said Kitty, "Well do you know when the last time she had her men-""No!" Jackie yelled again. "You know what, I'll just tell her to go to the doctor. Thanks for the help Mrs. Forman!" said Jackie getting up to leave. "You're welcome dear. Oh, and next time could you please eat some of Donna's pudding!" Kitty called after her.

Jackie was walking out of the doctor's office when she bumped into Eric. "Eric!" Jackie said nervously, "Um, what are you doing here?" "Nothing, just delivering a message for my mom. You?" "Oh…um… just a, uh, check-up." said Jackie awkwardly."Well I better get going. See you later Eric." She said walking out quickly as Eric stared at her curiously.

Later that day, Jackie is sitting alone on Donna's bed. She keeps looking nervously at the phone. "Hey." Hyde said walking in and coming to sit next to Jackie, "Forman said he saw you at the doctor's today. Everything ok?" he said looking concerned. "Oh, ya just a check-up," Jackie said, waving her hand dismissively. Then she began smirking and said, teasingly, "So, you were worried about me?" "No." Hyde muttered, embarrassed. "It's just, if you died, who would I do this with?" he said smiling as he leaned in to kiss Jackie. Jackie shoved him off and scowled at him, "Oh I'm sure you'd find some whore, you asshole!" she said angrily. "I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!" Hyde said, his face softening, "Yeah, I was worried." "Awwww Puddin' Pop" Jackie said smiling. Hyde rolled his eyes and they began making out, but after a few seconds, the phone rang, and Jackie sat up, pushing him off so suddenly, with such force, he fell onto the floor. Jackie grabbed the phone and quickly said "Hello?" breathlessly "What the hell Jackie?" said Hyde getting up. "Hold on a moment please," Jackie said into the phone, before covering up the mouth part with her hand. "Leave please." She said to Hyde. "Why?" he said. "I want to talk to my aunt in private please." She said, "Now leave." Hyde walked out confused, and Jackie went back to the phone. "Hi, sorry doctor. Yes? Uh-hu? Really? Damn. Thanks. Yes. Bye." Jackie hung up with a spacey look muttering, oh no, before standing up and walking out the door.

_Sorry this is a short chapter, but I have my reasons for stopping here! Please review and hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I was reading the last chapter over and it was a bit random with all the pudding…sorry lol. So I've decided this takes place in season 5 probably sometime after No Quarter. And thank you for the reviews! (: So without further ado, chapter 2!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you can't sue me.**_

At the hub Jackie was sitting at a table with Donna. She looked very nervous while Donna looked really confused. "So Jackie, what was so important?" Donna said.

"I'm pregnant" Jackie blurted out. Donna just sat there with her mouth hanging open. "Well?" said Jackie expectantly, "This is where you're supposed to tell me everything's going to be all right."

"Jackie…I don't know what to say…" said Donna. "Um, congratulations I guess."

"Oh Donna!" Jackie cried, "I can't believe this! My life is over! Oh my god," she gasped, "Donna, do you understand what this mean? I'm gonna be FAT!"

"Jackie, I think you have some bigger issues than that." Donna said.

"Donna?" Jackie yelled, "What can be worse than being fat?"

"Well," said Donna sarcastically, "How about that you're excepting a baby and you're still in high school, and have no job! And have you told Hyde yet!"

"No. Donna he's gonna freak. What if he breaks up with me?" Jackie said miserably.

"Jackie, he won't break up with you, he loves you." Donna said.

"What if I just don't tell him. Or anyone. We could just have it be our little secret." said Jackie hopefully.

"Jackie if he doesn't pick it up when you're an emotional, hungry, hippopotamus, he'll put it together when a baby comes out of you." Donna said pointedly.

"This is so stupid! It's all his fault! If he could've kept his hands to himself, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"That's right!" said Donna, seeing a way to get Jackie to tell him, "Now what you should do is go the Eric's house, and yell at him for doing this to you!"

"You're right Donna. And thanks for the help." Jackie said angrily.

"No problem." said Donna, trying to match Jackie's tone. "Oh ya, and Jackie," Donna said, her voice softening, "It's going to be ok"

"Thanks" said Jackie smiling gratefully.

"Now go kick Hyde's ass!" Donna yelled smiling as Jackie stormed out, angry again.

Hyde was sitting in his chair, alone in the basement, watching T.V. when Jackie, walked in clearly very angry. "Hey Jacks, what's up?" he said, not noticing her mood. Jackie threw her purse at him and crossed her arms angrily "You idiot!" she yelled.

"Jackie, what the hell?" Hyde said confused. Jackie suddenly started crying and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "It's the mood swings. And Donna."

Hyde moved to sit by Jackie on the couch and put his arms around her protectively. "What mood swings?" he said, confused, "What's goin' on doll?"

"Steven," Jackie said turning to face him, still in his arms, "I'm pregnant."

Hyde sat there with a blank expression on his face than slowly took off his sunglasses and ran his hand through his hair, while keeping his other arm around Jackie.

"Steven, I know it's not what we planned, but… are you going to break up with me?"

"Of course not Jacks," he began, "I love you… I admit a baby isn't really something I'm prepared for in high school, but…I love you" he repeated, "And, anyway, we can make this work, right? I can find a job." he said.

"Oh Steven" said Jackie smiling, "I love you" Hyde smiled and kissed her but quickly pulled back, "This is what got us into this." He explained, before hugging Jackie tight."

Later that day, in the basement, Jackie sat in Hyde's lap on his chair, Donna and Eric sat on the couch with Fez, and Kelso was sitting in the other chair.

"So guys," Jackie began slowly all of a sudden, "I have something to say…"

"There's a surprise," Eric muttered, getting a slap from Donna. "Shut up idiot." Donna said, "Go ahead Jackie."

"Well…um, me and Steven are having a baby!"She said finishing it with a smile and standing up to hug Fez and Kelso. Hyde also stood up and shook Fez and Kelso's hand as they congratulated them, and laugh at them. Eric stood up saying man this kid is going to be a violent devil, but shook Hyde's hand and reluctantly gave Jackie a small hug. "So, did you tell Red and Kitty yet?" said Donna.

"Well Hyde's ass is foot free so I'm guessing no." said Eric.

"Oh man when you tell Red he's gonna explode!" said Kelso laughing. "Wait can I watch?"

"No moron!" said Hyde, punching him in the arm.

"Ow geez Hyde." said Kelso.

"Yeah remember when Red found out I was engaged? He's gonna be like 10 times more angry. He'll probably go blind with rage and just destroy everything in his path while trying to get to you." said Eric, looking terrified.

"Just go tell them now, and get it over with," suggested Fez.

"Or just wait until you've had the baby. "offered Kelso.

"No we have to do this come on Steven." said Jackie, exiting with Hyde following reluctantly.

In the kitchen Red and Kitty were sitting at the table when Jackie and Hyde walked in holding hands. "Well hello there love birds!" said Kitty laughing her "Kitty laugh".

"What do you want?" said Red grumpily.

"Actually can we talk to you guys." said Hyde.

"You're not getting married no are you?" said Red angrily.

"No." said Jackie and Hyde together.

"Then what?" said Red crossing his arms expectantly.

"Im pregnant!" said Jackie quickly, and then hid behind Hyde.

Kitty began laughing nervously and said congratulations quietly before moving away from Red a bit.

Red's face was literally Red with anger. He stood up quickly and walked over to stand in front of Hyde and Jackie. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" he yelled. "I can't believe it!" he said "I can't. Believe it! This is the STUPIDEST thing you to dumbasses ever did! Steven, I am going to shove my foot, so far up your ass, you'll have to go to the doctor with Jackie!"

"Well at least we'll get grandbabies!" said Kitty excitedly giving Jackie and Hyde both a hug.

"How can you hug them when they have just done something so stupid and irresponsible?" yelled Red."This is what happens when you have pre-marital sex! You get babies, while you still live in someone else's house, and have no jobs. You're still in high school for god sakes! And Jackie you have another year after this!"

"I know Red." Hyde said, putting his arm around Jackie after noticing she looked frightened. "But we'll find a way to make it work. And actually, I wanted to find a house for me and Jackie after we graduate." He added more quietly.

Red looked like he was going to blow his top now, and Kitty looked like she would cry. Jackie however smiled a bit. "Really Steven?" she said. He nodded his head. Red looked at the two, obviously so in love, and calmed down a little. "Well, I still think you're stupid but, congratulations." He said, shaking Hyde's hand and hugging Jackie.

Kitty finally broke down. "I can't believe my baby is leaving!" she cried.

"Mrs. Forman, we'll still be in town." Hyde said.

"Promise?" said Kitty.

"We promise." said Jackie hugging Kitty.

"Well okay then." She sniffed. "We're gonna have grandbabies!" she said getting excited again.

_Up next, the search for a house is on, and Jackie is starting to feel moody, and hungry, much to everyone's despair._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show or its cast or anything.

_A/N: I'm sorry last chapter was pretty OOC I'll try to keep it more true to the show in the following chapters. And I don't remember if Laurie was there or not at this point, but in this she is, and it's the old Laurie. Plus I'm going to start putting in where the like transitions would go, so in case you don't know what I mean that's the things in between with the characters dancing or jumping or whatever, sorry idk what to call them. And finally, sorry this chapter's a bit for the reviews and advice (: enjoy._

Jackie and Hyde were sitting at the breakfast table in the Forman kitchen looking through house ads.

"Oooo!" squealed Jackie, "Steven look at this one! It's pink!"

"No chance in hell am I living in a pink house." said Hyde.

"But Steeeven!" Jackie wined.

"Nope." said Hyde, crossing his arms and leaning back,

Jackie scowled and kicked Hyde in the shins, causing Hyde to lean over in pain.

"Geez Jackie, will you get some softer shoes!" Hyde complained.

Jackie folded her arms and pouted when Kitty walked in.

"Hello you two!" she said cheerfully, "Looking for houses are we? Because you don't love me anymore!" she said, her face changing, looking like she might cry.

"Mrs. Forman, you know it's not that. Jackie can't be living with Donna when she's pregnant, and definitely not when we have a baby." Hyde tried to explain.

"Oh, I know," said Kitty, a bit more cheerfully, "I guess I still have two babies left." She said smiling when Eric, Laurie, and Red walked in.

"Hopefully not for long." said Red.

"Don't worry, it won't be." said Eric smiling, "After me and Donna get married, me and my little honey bunch will be living in our own place."

Red actually smiled, Kitty looked sad again, and Jackie and Hyde just rolled their eyes at Eric.

**********THEME SONG**********

In the circle:  
>CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA<p>

"So Hyde? You and the devil checking out the house down the street today?" said Eric.

CUT TO HYDE

"Yup, I sure am glad that guy's moving out. There are no freaking houses in this place!" said Hyde.

CUT TO FEZ

"I do not like this whole pregnancy thing very much, my beautiful goddess is going to get fat!" said Fez, getting a punch in the arm from Hyde, "Aye Hyde! It's not like we weren't all thinking it you sonofabitch!" he said taking a bite of his candy bar.

CUT TO KELSO

"Nah, see it's ok buddy, because before they get fat, they just get really big boobs!" he said laughing hysterically until Hyde silences him with a punch.

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA

Donna shook her head at Kelso and Fez's idiocy then turns to face Hyde, "So Hyde is it a nice place?"

CUT TO HYDE

"I don't know yet, but it took a lot to convince Jackie to give it a shot." Said Hyde

CUT TO ERIC AND DONNA

"Why?" said Eric looking confused.

CUT TO HYDE

"She said a fat person lived there." said Hyde.

CUT TO ICE CREAM CIRCLE IN KITCHEN

CUT TO JACKIE

"I can't believe I might live in a fat person house!" said Jackie.

CUT TO LAURIE

"I can't believe you'll be living with the orphan." said Laurie.

CUT TO KITTY

"I can't believe my babies are all leaving me!" cried Kitty.

CUT TO RED

"I can't believe I'm here right now," said Red grumpily, getting up to leave.

********TRANSITION*************

Hyde and Jackie are walking through an empty looking, white house. In the middle there's a living room, with an open space to a kitchen on the right, , with stairs next to the wall on the left, and on the left there's a door leading to an empty room, and of course, a front door.

"Well I think we should get it," said Hyde, "There's enough space, it pretty nice, in the neighborhood, and most importantly, cheap."

"It looks like a poor person lives here." said Jackie frowning.

"We are poor," said Hyde, "And besides it's the best we're going to get."

Jackie, sighed, defeated, "Fine, but only if you let me paint the bathroom pink." She said grumpily.

"Uhhh… no." said Hyde.

"But Steven!" Jackie said.

"No." said Hyde.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"FINE!...pwease…" she said sticking out her lower lip.

"Fine." said Hyde .

"Okay then." she said smiling.

"Then let's go buy this thing." said Hyde, slapping her on the butt and walking out behind Jackie, who was giggling.

_What do you think? Better? Or is it still to OOC. I really wanna know so please review and thanks for reading (:._


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooooooooooo. Sorry I haven't written anything in forever but, you see, I'm having a writer's block the size of Alaska ): I have absolutely no idea what so ever to make the next chapter about. No story plot, no subject, no problems, no solutions, no nothing. I thought takin a break would give me some ideas but it hasn't…. so I neeeeeed yooourrr heeelp! I'll take any sort of ideas inspiration or whatever, just please help me so I can get another chapter up and get back into the story! Thank you and sorry again for not having anything up for so long. Oh and by the way I may put up a little oneshot to try and get some ideas for this, so if I do pwease read it! I can guarantee it'll be Jackie and Hyde and named after an Aerosmith song ( :

Peace. Ciao. Au revoir. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's Show. Just writing for fun.

A/N: Yaaaay! I finally came up with something! Thanks for the help (: Ok so the other day I was kayaking and it was so beautiful and amazing, and then in about five minutes I was ready to quit. My arms hurt, I was hot, and I was bored. But I had paid for an hour and damn it I was gonna stay out there for an hour so I rowed to a little island and started imagining characters from different shows on a kayaking adventure, and when I got to That 70's Show, it was just too good to pass up. Plus I kinda stole form episodes of the shoe in this ( ; One more thing, I'm pretty sure pregnant women usually don't do things like kayaking but I'm gonna go ahead and take some creative freedom here (: So, at last, here it is!

The gang, minus Kelso and Fez, where in the Forman kitchen, taking a break from moving things into Jackie and Hyde's new house. Jackie, Donna, and Eric were sitting at the table, and Hyde was at the counter. They all were eating lunch, when Kelso burst in, closely followed by Fez.

"GUYS! GUYS! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO TOMORROW!" Kelso shouted throwing his arms into the air.

"Yes." agreed Fez, "We are going to go…wait for it…wait for it…. KAYAKING!"

"Uh….no." said Hyde.

"Why do you guys wanna go kayaking?" asked Donna.

"Because we're all growing up! It'll be like our last big blowout before we graduate high school and become adults!" Kelso said.

"Wait, our last big blowout is gonna be _kayaking_?" Hyde said, sounded confused and annoyed.

"Kayaking is great you guys! We used to do it all the time back in my country. We did it to hunt for food, for games, collecting berries, and escaping the lions." Fez said excitedly.

"Fez, where the _hell_ do you come from man?" said Eric.

"Oh I come from-"

"I don't want to go kayaking, it's work! And dirty work!" complained Jackie.

Just then Kitty walked in smiling. "Oh, everyone! Guess what! Tomorrow is the big nursing home party, and I said that you all could do the bingo and sewing! And the best part is, they'll put your pictures in the school newspaper for it!"

They all looked at each other, panicked. "Sorry, Mrs. Forman, we're going kayaking tomorrow!" said Hyde.

"Ya!" everyone said in agreement.

*********THEME SONG*************

_At the edge of a lake that has a couple small islands in it, and a little shack to the side, and 6 kayaks were sitting on the shore, where Kelso and Fez who looked like little kids on Christmas, were standing, along with Jackie, Hyde, Donna, and Eric, who all looked very unhappy and annoyed. Besides the gang, there was man, whose name was Dennis._

"And that's about it." said Dennis "Just don't be swimming in the water, and don't be littering on this property. So y'all have fun and seeya when you get back." And with that he walked away.

"Hey Jackie if you want, I can give you a push." said Kelso, winking.

Hyde punched Kelso in the arm.

"Geez Hyde," Kelso said "It's just that its Jackie's first time kayaking, and I know Jackie's done a lot of things for the first time with me." He said finishing with a big dopey smile.

And with that Hyde smacked Kelso upside the head with his paddle, then hit him again in the stomach, then the back, and then once more where the sun don't shine, causing Kelso to fall to the ground.

"Ow…my eye." Kelso croaked out.

Jackie crawled into the kayak with obvious disgust on her face. Hyde pushed her out into the lake then climbed into his kayak and paddled out to wait with her for the others.

"Donna why don't you get in, and I'll give you a push." said Eric.

"Alright." said Donna climbing in and grabbing her paddle.

Eric leaned down and pushed on Donna's kayak. It didn't budge. Eric chuckled a bit then tried again. Again, it didn't move. Eric frowned and leaned his whole body up against Donna's boat.

"Eric it's not the hard." Donna said annoyed.

"It's harder than you think!" whined Eric.

"Hyde just pushed Jackie out a second ago." said Donna.

"Well you're a lot heavier!" yelled Eric.

"Oh so I'm fat?" said Donna angrily.

"No, no, you're just pretty heavy, that's all." Eric said nervously.

""Fine! If I'm so heavy, I'll just go on by myself." Donna said and pushed herself off paddling away quickly.

"Donna wait!" Eric said, pushing his kayak out then trying to jump in, but missing and falling face down in the water. Then climbing shakily back in and paddling after Donna as fast as he could.

Kelso and Fez hopped in their kayaks and turning to each other, Kelso smiled and said, "Fez, my friend, this is going to be a great day." before they paddled off after their friends.

******TRANSITION**********

_In the middle of the lake now, the gang was paddling forward towards a little island._

"Steven my arms hurt! And I'm starving! Why the hell don't we have and food! IM HUNGRY DAMMIT! I! WANT! FOOD!" Jackie yelled, her mood swings making a visit, to everyone's dismay.

"Calm down moody, my mom packed lunch" Eric said, splashing her with his paddle.

Hyde promptly paddled over to Eric and tipped his kayak over, causing him to spastically fall out into the water.

Once they recollected themselves they paddled over to the island and ate lunch.

"So are you still mad at me Donna?" Eric asked nervously.

"Eric, you called me fat." said Donna folding her arms.

"Noooo!" said Eric. "I'm just stupid Donna, don't listen to what I say."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Donna, "You are really stupid..."

"Exactly!" said Eric. "So let's just forget this happened, and leave!"

"I second that." Said Hyde.

So they all paddled off.

*******Credits:***********

In Jackie and Hyde's house, filled with some boxes and furniture but mostly empty.

"So how'd you like kayaking?" Hyde asked Jackie.

"Not as good as shopping." Jackie said shrugging, while eating some ice cream.

"Jesus Jackie how much of that are you going to eat?" said Hyde

Jackie put her spoon down and looked at Hyde. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No I just-"

"Didn't you learn anything today? You don't call your girlfriend fat! Especially not me! Out!"

"But Jacks-"

"Out!"

Hyde rolls his eyes and walks out of the house, leaving Jackie looking very satisfied, and continuing her ice cream happily.

A/N So there. Sorry it got kinda of ooc and short at the end there but I had no tie and I really wanted to finish. Please review! It makes me happy!


End file.
